


NSFW Alphabet [Various Characters & Fandoms]

by CandidCatastrophe (Criativo)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Dom Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, NSFW Art, Other, change my mind, gifs, grog has a big dick, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criativo/pseuds/CandidCatastrophe
Summary: I'm obsessed with the nsfw alphabet and I'm sad that a lot of nsfw imagines were also taken off of tumblr due to the dumbass update a couple years ago. So I figured why not write my own? A lot of these (if not all) will have nsfw gifs and images included, to provide more visual aid to your mental pictures~ ;) Some of the characters, depending on what canon information has been provided, will have some canon weaved in with my headcanon. Buuuut most of these will still be MY personal opinions/expectations, so if you don't agree with them, that's fine! Just don't be a hater if you have a different headcanon for something.No particular order of chapters. Just whoever I feel like writing for in the moment.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Fjord [Critical Role]

_**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)_

Fjord is very attentive and will make sure you're feeling comfortable afterwards. Any cleanup, massages, or even just snuggles are all in his wheelhouse of post-coital skills. Even if he's feeling worn-out himself, he won't lay down to fall asleep until he knows you're taken care of.

_**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_

Being often-reminded that he's not a larger man physically, or teased by Nott about his lower strength, Fjord is a bit self-conscious of his physique. Not to mention him being bullied for his weight as a kid gave him some insecurities. However, he does like his hands; callused from working on a ship growing up and from handling a sword, his grip is strong, and the claw-like nails adds an intimidating factor. On his partner, he loves your thighs, thinner or thicker. Loves being able to squeeze and bite into your inner thighs, or holding onto them while you ride him.

  
_**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)_

Fjord isn't against messes, but he'd prefer to keep any of his "release" from straying too far from the bed. (Any remnant to be noticed by inn staff or a friend would cause quite an awkward conversation that he doesn't want to have.) He doesn't have a preference for where he comes, but he loves the feeling of climaxing inside of you, his fluids aiding in the thrusts, or seeing it spill from your entrance. Sometimes, he'll pull out and finish onto your stomach as the visual of you being marked by him is a great sight. If asked to cum on your face, he'll do that, too, but feels slightly guilty for doing so. If you swallow his cum, he'll be a stammering, blushing mess, especially if you make a little moan while doing so.

_**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_

You wouldn't guess by looking at the easily-flustered half-Orc that he has a secret fetish for sex in slightly-public places, but he does. A blowjob behind a tree several yards away from his campsite, for example. Somewhere somewhat risky, but not public enough the chances of getting caught are too high (above 85%).

_**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)_

It's no secret Fjord is a handsome sailor, having many men and women flirting with him on the daily. Yet he is a respectful gentleman and does not prefer to have intercourse with someone he doesn't know on a personal level. (With the exception of Avantika, of course; that was just a fun, tempting night.) He's fairly experienced; definitely knows what he's doing and knows how to make his partner tick. But there are some things he'd love for you to teach him, too.

_**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)_

Doggy style. Fjord is definitely an ass man and loves to see yours up in the air as his cock disappears repeatedly into you. He loves the way his strong hands can grip at your hips for leverage, or how he can push your head down into the mattress if he's feeling a bit more aggressive. This position gives him a sense of control and power, something he doesn't often feel dealing with the grip of Uk'otoa. 

_**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)_

In the moment, Fjord is quite serious, putting all of his focus and energy into you. Plus, with his insecurities, a bit of humor in the bedroom might cause him to revert. But a bit of nervous laughter from mutual mishaps does help relieve any anxities.

_**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_

The half-Orc is not a very hairy. He does let his hair grow naturally, but only a short amount of dark hair is grown around the base of his length. He is virtually hairless on his chest and arms as well.

_**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_

Fjord is _very_ intimate. He loves to shower you with compliments and praises as you moan from his ministrations. All of his attention is on _you_ , and is not easily distracted. He is very romantic, regardless of his pace, and prioritizes your pleasure above his own.

_**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
_

Fjord doesn't masturbate very often, but he usually takes his time when he does. He doesn't like feeling rushed, unless he's so pent up that he's desperate for a good orgasm or two. He has a pretty good rhythm he uses, twisting his hand near the top of his dick, sometimes thumbing against the slit to smear the precum over the head.

_**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)_

_Captain._ This boy has a _major_ captain kink. If you use that nickname on him, you can see a visible shift in his demeanor, perhaps even a dilating of his pupils. Especially as he fucks into you, and you praise him with the word "Captain", you will earn a handful of pleased moans and growls. If you wanted to tease him, you could call him that casually, and he'd jump on you the second you were alone. _Oh captain, my captain_. 

_**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)_

Definitely in a bedroom. He likes the security of a private room and a comfortable bed. It's a space that he's also familiar with.

_**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)_

Calling him "Captain", as previously mentioned. Teasing him where he can't act on it really revs his engines, maybe a squeeze to his dick at dinner, or flashing him your cleavage. Complimenting him on his features and his body size is a great turn on, too.

_**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_

Fjord would never do anything that would physically harm you. No heavy bondage, knife/blood play. Any bathroom play is not in his interests either. 

_**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_

Fjord prefers to receive oral. He's definitely skilled in giving, no doubts about that, but due to his growing tusks, he's very conscious of accidentally hurting his partner.

_**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)_

Fjord usually starts slow and sensual, and can maintain that pace throughout the whole night. However, as he gets closer to his orgasm, or as you are approaching yours, he picks up the pace, eager and anxious to get to those climaxes. If it's been a rough day, or if you return from a fight where either of you almost died, be prepared for a _fuck_. You'll definitely be sore as hell in the morning when Fjord is rough with you. He is half-Orc after all, and those primal instincts come out now and again.

_**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_

He's not opposed to a quickie, perhaps while travelling or just a sudden need of reprieve. Fjord prefers proper sex, wanting to take his time with you.

_**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_

Fjord may be a bit shy and flustered when the topic of sex comes up casually in public/formal conversation, but he is no prude. In the bedroom, he is very game to experiment any fantasy you might have, or even a new position or kink you'd want to try. As long as there's no risk in hurting you.

_**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)_

Fjord was a sailor, who's used to long hours having to exert strength over a period of several days. With his high constitution, and being part Orc, his endurance is quite intense. He could go for a few hours easily, and could make it through three rounds of sex. In terms of endurance until initial orgasm, he also can last quite a while. Plenty of time to tease him and get him worked up.

_**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_

Fjord does not use or have any toys, but wouldn't be against them. If you asked him to use one on you, he would, and he would be persuaded to try them out himself. He can't guarantee he'll like it, but he'll give it a try at least.

_**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)_

Fjord _loves_ to tease. Foreplay is his forte, and he will tease you until you are begging for him. He will play a bit into the orgasm delay as well, and not let you cum until he wants you to. 

_**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

The half-Orc boy muffles his sounds quite a bit, not wanting to be too loud and draw any attention. But he gets louder (and growls a bit) as he gets closer to his orgasm. If you're teasing him, he'll start whining and begging you to go easy on him.

_**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

Fjord is definitely a morning hand-job type of person. Your hand slipping into his trousers and stroking him lazily is a great start to his day.

_**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)_

While not large in stature, Fjord is _quite_ large beneath the lace fly of his pants. Uncut, A decent girth, providing a good stretch, a slight curve upwards towards his stomach, and a prominent length; Fjord has a pretty cock. A bit overwhelming for those who take it for their first time, but this warlock-gone-paladin hasn't received any complaints.

_**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)_

Fjord has an average sex drive. He doesn't need sex every day, and actually could go weeks without it. (He was a sailor, and many times did he go without months of intercourse.) But when he’s been stressed and pent up, his drive increases for a few days.   
  
_**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_

Depends on the sex! If it was more slow and romantic, he’ll help you clean up a bit and cuddle with you, face buried into the back of your neck. (He’s a spooner.) If it was fast and rough, he may fall asleep in about 10 minutes or so!


	2. Percival de Rolo III [Critical Role]

_**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)_

Percy isn't the type of guy who will snuggle right up to you. You either have to snuggle him or invite him to snuggle. He will help any sort of cleanup, and actually prefers to put whatever was used away so that it's not discovered by any of the Keep's employees.

_**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_

Percy has grown accustomed to his hair, liking the shocking appearance it gives him. He also likes his hands, and takes good care of them, too, cause if he didn't, he couldn't work on his guns. On his partner, he likes their chest. Whether the flat muscle of a man, or the perked breasts of a woman, Percy likes to run his hands over the smooth skin and squeeze. 

_**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically… I’m a disgusting person)_

When it comes (heh) to cum, Percy's more adventurous. He loves coming in or on his partner (especially their chest), and doesn't mind at all when you come on him. In fact, he'll lick it up like a good boy. If you swallow any of his cum, you're sure to get a moan of approval.

_**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_

Percy loves getting fucked. He'll submit to you and give you the control, trusting you to take care of him as he would to you. Often times, you can get him to come untouched from fucking him alone. 

_**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_

He's had a couple partners, so he's not completely unexperienced on the matter of sex, making him a great student. Percy is willing to try almost anything and everything, and takes criticism with strides. If he's not doing something right, and you correct him on how to make it feel better, he'll do just that with a pleased smirk on his face.

_**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)_

When you ride him. He loves being able to watch your chest bounce as you rise and fall on his dick, and he's able to run his hands on almost every part of you. If he's the one getting fucked, he likes doggy style, with his chest and face against the mattress.

_**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)_

Percy is very serious in the moment. He takes your pleasure with the utmost seriousness and will not rest until you are satisfied. He will not laugh during sex, but that doesn't mean he's not fun to be in bed with. ;) 

_**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_

Percy is slightly hairy, but he keeps himself trimmed neatly. The hair around his cock is still dark, however, like his natural hair color before the stress-induced silver.

_**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_

He can be romantic, depending on his emotional connection to his partner. 

_**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)_

Frankly, he doesn't feel he has a lot of time to masturbate. He's either in his shop working, travelling, or tinkering with some new form of weapon. Percy does it occasionally, if he's feeling any tension (sexual or otherwise) building up, or if he just needs a sure-fire way to get energy out of his system.

_**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)_

Percival loves to participate in any dom/sub play, preferably where he's the sub. He doesn't like it to be too intense to where he's actually hurt, but he loves being bossed around. Orgasm denial is a big one for him as well.

_**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)_

Percy likes to have sex primarily in the bedroom, where it's more private. But if he's feeling a bit more frisky or is just wanting you _right here and now_ , he'll take you there. If you were to show up into his workspace and let him fuck you on his desk, he'd be really into that, too.

_**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)_

Intellect and teasing. Someone's brain and their useful ideas is very attractive to him. He will get insanely turned on if you tease him, too, publicly or privately. 

_**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_

Percy would not do any knife play. He's been on the brush with death several times, and it's not something he wants to bring into his sex life.

_**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_

He won't turn down the offer of a blowjob, but Percy prefers to give. He's quite skilled with his tongue, and is always eager for more practice if you allow him. He loves fucking you with his tongue and watching you fall apart. If you come on his face, he'll be even happier.

_**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_

Percival is an angsty guy, and he has tons of frustration he needs to release. Typically, his pace is pretty fast and rough, but he still likes to take his time.

_**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_

This gunslinger loves a good quickie. He loves having sex when he's frustrated, as it clears his mind and provides a good distraction. And he's frustrated _quite_ a bit as he's working on projects. 

_**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)_

Some risks will be taken, but not anything too extreme, or that puts either of you in danger. But he is game to experiment with some new kinks, types of bondage, maybe even a threesome or two.

_**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_

He can go for two rounds easily, but after that, his stamina wears down quite a bit. He does go fast, after all, so not much energy is left after.

_**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_

Percy does own some toys, and is definitely not against using them. They're a tool for enhancing pleasure, after all. His preferred toy is a dildo, one that you can use on him, or that he can use on you.

_**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)_

Percy is a _tease_. He will constantly tease you while having sex, with little whispers of dirty talk and appraisal. He understands the importance of foreplay, and has no problem teasing you until you beg for him to fuck you.

_**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_

He is a mix, depending on whatever mood he's in before you guys started having sex that day. Usually, Percy's a bit louder when he gets closer to his orgasm.

_**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)_

If you asked him to build you a fancy sex toy, he totally would. You'd be the subject for all of the testing, too.

_**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_

Percy is not small by any means, but he wouldn't consider himself too large, either. His length is just above average, and the girth more on the slender side. It's rather proportionate with his entire body, actually. He is circumcised, and the head is a little pinker than the rest of the shaft.

_**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)_

He has an average sex drive, and could go a few days without sex if his head is buried into a project. 

_**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_

Percy falls asleep faster than you'd expect. He really puts his all into your pleasure, or when he's on the receiving end; he just gets worn out quickly. 


	3. Grog Strongjaw [Critical Role]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm such a fucking simp for Grog and would let him obliterate me

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Grog, despite his intimidating presence, is the definition of a teddy bear. After sex, he will snuggle up to you and make sure you're completely comfortable and feeling satisfied before falling into a heavy sleep. 

**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Grog is a big fan of his hands, and his dick. He likes that his hands are large, callused, and strong, able to hold his partner in any position. (Standing up sex? Easy for him.) When it comes to his dick, he loves watching the ladies fall apart on it; not to mention nearly anyone he sleeps with comments on his size. For his partner, he loves everything about them, but is a sucker for your pussy. He finds it beautiful, enamored with how it turns a darker shade when you're aroused.

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

On the battlefield, this barbarian has no qualms getting covered in blood. In the bedroom, the same goes for cum. He will come anywhere on or inside you. He doesn't mind if it lands on him, either. And when he comes, it's a lot. You swear that sometimes it feels like he comes for a solid minute or two, filling you up perfectly. When getting you off, Grog loves when you come, and will eagerly work for you to squirt every time. Your juices covering his face is a major turn on for him.

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Grog isn't too secretive about his sex life, but something that others don't know about him is that he thoroughly enjoys being bossed around. He's got a reputation to hold as the largest member of his group, so when you take control in the bedroom and tell him what to do, it gives him a moment to let his control go. 

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Grog Strongjaw is a monster slayer and a lady killer, having several (sometimes more than one at once) sexual partners in his past. If he has some downtime in any city Vox Machina travels through, you're sure to find him at a house of "lady favors". 

**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Anything, really, but Grog is always down for sex against a wall, or standing up and he's holding onto you so that gravity pulls you back onto his cock. Being just over eight-and-a-half feet tall, pretty much all partners he's had are smaller than him. Holding you up or having you against a wall makes it easier for your faces being at similar heights. He does love watching your face after all, being quite-literally man handled by a man of his stature.

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Grog is usually serious, but there are times he is a bit humorous. He's makes tons of jokes outside of the bedroom, and will tease you occasionally if the timing and moment is right for the humor. If you're fucking just based off sexual tension or a release of physical stress, he's very serious, and not that verbal.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Goliaths don't grow body hair. So with the exception of his beard thanks to his magic belt, Grog is hairless everywhere else. He doesn't mind though; the beard alone makes him happy, and there's no pubic hair to crowd his dick, making it feel bigger (not that it already isn't).

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Grog isn't romantic typically, as his partners are usually one-night-stands. With you however, if you were to form a relationship or a more regular sex life, Grog would quickly develop some feelings for you, and romance would fall into your bedroom, too. 

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Grog masturbates quite frequently. Almost every day (night or morning), in fact. If he doesn't have a sexual partner for the night, he'll be taking care of his needs himself, sometimes twice in a row if it's not enough to relieve some travel-induced tension. 

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Bondage and light dom/sub play is something that Grog is very much into. He loves having your hands restrained, watching your arms tense, desperate to touch yourself as he teases you or fucks you _just_ right. He loves tying your ankles up, too, presenting you to him and giving him the perfect angle for pleasure. If you are more in control that night, he doesn't mind being bound himself. Even though he knows he could easily break through, he won't. Even a cock ring is something that piques his interests, providing a challenge as you don't allow him to come. So don't be afraid to clasp his wrists behind his back and work yourself on his dick like he's your personal sex toy. 

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere. On the bed, against the wall, in a tub or shower area, on a desk, standing up; really any place. He will even have sex in certain public areas that it would be more acceptable, like a whorehouse for example.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Praise will really turn on this barbarian. Complimenting him on his size, fighting ability, or appearance will cause his chest to swell with pride and his pupils to dilate with arousal. While having sex, a simple comment on how well he's doing to pleasure you will spur his gears even more, earning a happy smirk.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Grog will never hurt you. He knows his strength and how easily he could kill or hurt someone, and is very conscious of it during sex. He will never slap, choke, hit, or anything of that sort to you. Also being publicly humiliated and banned by his herd, sexual humiliation is not something he's fond of.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

While Grog enjoys a blowjob just as much as the next guy, he would much rather eat you out. As I said before, Grog is a pussy man, and can't get enough of running his tongue over your folds or inside of you. He will eat you out with a **_vigor_** , and loves seeing the beard rash left on your inner thighs. Grog's tongue is quite skilled, and he knows how to use it until you're coming on his face and your legs are trembling in his hands.

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Grog is a fast fucker, surprising for his large size. His strength allows him to move as quick as he needs to, and he does just that in the bedroom. When fucking, he is rough, fast, and aggressive, hungry for release.

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Oh, Grog is always down for quickies. He's just in the mood for sex anytime, really, so however it's presented to him, he'll take it. Even mid-travel, if you approach him and express a desire for a quick romp, he'll have no issue excusing himself from the group to give you just what you need.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Grog is a pretty risky guy, and is game for experimenting pretty much anything in the bedroom. Especially if it's a new position, as his strength allows him to maintain weird angles or stances.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Being a Goliath, and a barbarian, Grog has quite the stamina. He could last sexually for hours, as long as he's given ample time to get hard again in between rounds. 

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn't use them often. In his experience, he's found that he doesn't need them to make his partners happy. ;) 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Grog is a teasing bastard, and will often make comments about your sexual arousal due to his actions. Even if you're not in the bedroom, and he catches you getting turned on from watching him fight or something, he'll exert his strength even more, smirking while he does it.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Grog isn't usually that loud, but he doesn't hold back any moans, grunts, or growls that may come naturally as he has sex. 

**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He loves fingering you. His fingers are large, and even just a couple of them get you to your orgasm quickly. Using one hand to hold your hips still as his other hand pumps his fingers in and out of your pussy is one of his favorite pastimes.

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Grog is a _Goliath_. His dick is huge, and both impresses and intimidates his sexual partners. It just _looks_ heavy. He's cleanshaven and still has his foreskin, and the girth is large enough that your fingers don't fit all the way around it. Not to mention his length; it's almost hypnotizing as it curves up towards the sky.

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Grog has an extremely high sex drive. He could fuck every day, sometimes more than once, if he's able to.

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Grog gives his all in the bedroom, and he's probably already a bit tired from any of the day's activities. After assuring you're alright, he could fall asleep easily within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grog is 13/10 a coochie man


	4. Vex'ahlia [Critical Role]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some women of the VM/M9 were requested! Starting off with Vex, cause she's my fave Vox Machina girl~

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Vex'ahlia takes great care of her partners, and she will make sure you are perfectly satisfied. She will help clean you up and shower you with compliments in the meantime. She loves to cuddle, and will do so right up to you as you fall asleep.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On her own body, she loves her breasts; they're perky and proportionate to her toned, curvaceous frame. On her partner, she loves their stomach. It's a great place for her to rest her hands if she's riding you, or in other positions, she loves placing her hands there to feel you flex and tense under her fingers. 

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

She prefers easier cleanup, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like to see cum on her body or on yours. If giving oral, she will swallow or lick you afterwards, humming with a teasing smirk at the taste. 

**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Vex'ahlia loves the thrill of sex in public places; the adrenaline of possibly getting caught gives so much edge and excitement to her arousal.

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Vex has enough experience that she considers herself to be a good sexual partner. She hasn't had many partners herself, but has experimented with herself enough that she knows what she likes. Reading stories and hearing other's discussions on their sex lives has also given her some knowledge on things to try, which she'll be more than happy to do with you.

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Anything that involves you looking at each other is her favorite position. She wants to look at you as you moan and scream in pleasure, and it's the best way to see how your partner is feeling in the moment. 

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Vex'ahlia is serious or goofy depending on the mood. She loves to tease and laugh with you in the middle of sex, and can always find humor in a situation. But she can become serious at the flick of a switch.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

She keeps herself clean and neat. There is a bit of hair that she has, matching the black hair she keeps in a braid, but it's trimmed to a small shape; the rest is clean-shaven.

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Vex'ahlia gives all of her undivided attention to her partner, and deems most sexual interactions to be romantic. She makes plenty of time for slow, tender, passionate kisses and caressing touches. If she has time before you have sex, she may even prepare the scene with some mood lighting or a special outfit, just to make it all the more intimate.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

The half-Elf doesn't masturbate frequently, but perhaps a couple times a week on average. When she does, it usually involves a toy that she's fashioned for herself, but she's quite talented with her fingers alone to get the job done. 

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Vex loves some dom/sub play, preferably where she is the dominant role. She gets an excitement from ordering you around and sexually torturing you, whether that be through orgasm denial, prolonged foreplay, or light humiliation. She's very careful with it, however, and assures you remember the safewords before you engage in this kink, and never pushes it further than what you're comfortable with.

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

She likes trying out some new places, particularly around the mansion. Perhaps your work desk, or on one of the counters in the kitchen, or maybe even against one of the windows over-looking the property. After a long day of work and travelling, she does like the privacy and quiet atmosphere of the bedroom; having sex with you there is relaxing and a great way to wind down for the night.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Vex'ahlia will quickly fall for you if you give her sincere words of appraisal and affirmation. In the bedroom, the same will encourage her sexual arousal, regardless of what role she is in. Telling her how beautiful she looks, or how wonderful she's doing, are just a couple examples of the things that give her sexual confidence.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

The ranger has her own insecurities that she doesn't feel comfortable sharing with most people, and that reflects in the bedroom. She will never be the subject of sexual humiliation, as those feeling hit too close to home for her. 

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Vex is very skilled in giving oral, no matter the anatomy of her partner. Yet, she prefers to receive; she can grip her lithe fingers into your hair and angle your face or encourage you to lick at other areas. It's a sense of control that she likes having, and it's another position that allows her to watch your eyes and understand your emotions in the moment.

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

When she's on the giving side (playing the dom role, for example, or using toys on you), she prefers to be slow and sensual. Vex wants to take her time with you, watch you come undone one step at a time, and assures there's nothing she hasn't paid attention to. When she's receiving, she loves the feeling of you being rough with her, giving her your energy utilizing your strength to take her mind off of anything that might be bothering her. The half-Elf loves the exhilaration and whole-body exhaustion after being thoroughly fucked. 

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

She enjoys proper sex more than quickies, as (again) she likes to take her time with you, and doesn't want to feel that her time with you is rushed. But a quickie now and then is fun, and she's down to try new places to sneak away~ ;)

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

This half-Elf is fairly risky! Having sex in public places, trying new positions, public flirting; all of it is something she likes participating in. She loves teasing you while you're out and about, seeing how riled up you get where you can't do anything about it leaves a grin on her face. Perhaps even having dinner at a friend's or in some tavern, if you're sitting close enough together to secretly reach over and grab at each other.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Her stamina is decent. She can go a round or two no problem, especially if she is the one giving. Sometimes, a one-and-done situation is enough to wear her out.

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Toys are no strange inclusion with Vex'ahlia. She has several toys: dildos and penetrative toys, some leather cuffs, other bonding straps, and even a strap-on. Her favorite to use on you is the strap on, and for herself, the cuffs.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Vex'ahlia is a _tease_ in the bedroom. She will tease you until you are begging, and then she'll continue to tease you further. Verbal teasing is just the tip of the iceberg with her. She'll put on sexy little outfits when you least expect, or quickly flash you her breasts or ass in a public area, just to torture you a bit. It's all in fun, of course.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Whether it's moans, praising you, whimpers, or screaming as she comes, Vex'ahlia is fairly loud. She's aware of the setting she's in and won't disrupt other or bring attention to herself if people are nearby, but if a moan slips out and someone hears how much she's enjoying whatever she's doing? Oh well.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

She has a deep brown leather corset she likes to wear when she's playing her dominant role; one that hugs her waist and hips perfectly and cups under her chest to highlight their perkiness.

**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Vex keeps herself mostly clean-shaven as described earlier. When she's aroused, her pussy deepens to a reddened color, pairing beautiful with her tanned skin.

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Her sex drive is a bit above average. She has more desires to pleasure you than she does for her to be pleasured. She could go without sex for a week if necessary, but any longer than that, and she'll be eager to pounce on you when the moment is provided.

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Humorously, she falls asleep pretty quickly after sex. Of course she'll attend to whatever cleaning or anything else that needs to be taken care of, but the second she's cuddled up to you and tucked away in the sheets, she's fast asleep.


End file.
